Lovesongs: Jace & Alec
by ThatBlondWiththeGlasses
Summary: During COG. Alec is the only one who stays behind after Jace has ruthlessly yelled at Clary. Jace tells him to go away & Alec gets seriously angry. Jace then recognizes something in Alec's eyes &, of course, one thing leads to another...


**Lovesongs: They Kill Me**

**-x-**

_**Author's note: Well, here is another Jace/Alec story. It's kind of slow paced at the beginning but I think many shall enjoy the ending. More to come soon! Oh, yes. So the name was inspired by Cinema Bizarre's song: Lovesongs. I was listening to it while I wrote this! Great song! Anyway's enjoy the story! :)**_

Anger raged within the depths of Jace Wayland's flawlessly sculpted chest. How dare Clary come barging in on him like that so unexpectedly when he had specfically told her not to step foot in Idris. Did he not make it clear how unsafe the city was for her?

"Damnit," he muttered beneath his breath and after he let his golden face fall helplessly into his palms. The sound of the door slamming made him wince slightly and he knew that it had to have been Isabelle leaving him. That left Alec, standing with his palms clenched tightly into fists, glaring wildly at him through the bluest of eyes.

"So what now, Jace? Are you seriously going to just fucking sit there and pout like a five year old?" The cruelty in the other boy's voice cut him sharper than the glass that had delt the wound upon his calloused hand. The question made Jace glance up into his friend's oceanic eyes. They glistened with what could possibly be fresh tears.

"Why do you care Alec?"

"That's a good question. Why do I care? Well, I'm not sure but I really wish that I didn't. Especially right now."

_Ouch..._Jace couldn't help to flinch then. The anger, however, was present inside him again.

"Get out." The words had slipped from his mouth. Before he could defend himself, Alec stood over him with his face flushed with pure rage. His eye's were wide and glazed over.

Unlike any Alec he'd ever known, the boy thrust his arm down at Jace, catching his throat in his hand. Lifting him from his place on the ground, Alec squeezed his hand tighter and tighter around his throat. The two were at eye level when he finally began to speak.

"I will not," he growled. "You treat me like shit and then expect me to grovel at your feet. In fact, you do that to most everyone you know. You just fucking yelled at Clary and now you're angry because she probably'll never speak to you again. Well, you deserve it."

"I-I...I'm sorry..." Jace barely managed to croak as his lungs were quickly contricting within the boy's chokehold. It only made Alec grip tighter though.

"That's what you always say. You never mean it though. God, I wish I'd listened to Magnus." The boy stared absently at the ground and in his moment of weakness, Jace managed to twist from his grip, slamming Alec against the wall the exact same he way he had done to him. He yelped in suprise though leered up at him afterwarda after slightly regaining composure.

"You really don't listen do you? Look, if you don't want me to rip your head from your shoulders then I suggest you leave."

"No."

"Alec! Please, God damnit! I need a minute alone!"

"No. I'm not going anywhere."

_He is so stubborn sometimes. _Jace cursed quietly and he softened his stance along with his eyes. He let his hand fall from the dark haired boy's neck, knowing that it was useless arguing with him. A faint red line covered the area where his hand had been.

Both boys were silent for a long while. It was Alec who decided to speak first.

"I'm sorry Jace but," he reached for his friend's hand,"look what you've done to yourself. If I leave you in here alone, there's no saying what else you would do to yourself."

"I wouldn't do anything."

"Don't lie to me."

Alec took a step forward towards Jace. He was holding the other boy's bleeding hand in his own, nonchalantly tracing light circles onto it.

The two of them were standing a mere inch from one another. They were so close to each other that they could literally taste their breath on one another's lips. Jace, however, didnt seem to notice.

"Please, Jace. Just..." Alec struggled for the right words to say.

"Just what? You said it yourself, didn't you? Clary will never speak to me again."

"She will. Give her time though."

Alec finally dropped Jace's hand and sighed audibly. Jace recognized the look of pain that was painted across his friend's face. It was the same one that he always got when he was alone with Clary. Without quite realizing what he was doing, he lifted Alec's chin up with his good hand just so that he had no other choice but to look into his eyes.

_Exactly the same..._

"What are-" Alec was cut off forcefully as Jace's full lips crushed roughly against his own. He was frozen for a minute before he responded to the kiss.

"Mmm..." He couldn't suppress the noise. Unfortunatly, Jace then pulled away from him. He gazed at Alec with sparkling golden eyes.

"What's wrong?"

A blush blazed upon the darker haired boy's cheeks.

"Nothing. I just, well...it was...nice."


End file.
